PokeSpy School: Secret Service
by JoltbreonHaN6
Summary: Alex Rider Ripley, a Jolteon, is about to join a secret spy school on the edge of Washington D.C. His brother, Benjamin Cahill Ripley, a Vaporeon, also attends this school. Things go "normally" until his brother was falsely accused of assassinating the president, David Stern. Can Alex help his brother prove his case? Or is he going to be caught?
1. Chapter 1: I'm a spy now?

The original story is on my Wattpad account.

Hey guys, my name is Alexander Rider Ripley.

I attended a school that was too boring. I live with my two parents. My older brother, Benjamin Cahill Ripley, used to also live with us, and he used to go to my school. Until he suddenly went to a science school in the corner of Washington D.C.

This is all until a Flareon just appeared in my room.

"Are you Alexander Ripley?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Alexander Hale."

"Wow, you have the same name as me!"

"I know. Gatorade?"

"No thank you, I prefer milk tea."

"Ok, to reality. You are the brother of Benjamin Ripley, am I correct?"

"Yes"

"How do you say this? Oh yeah! You have been invited to his school."

"Umm... okay?"

"Besides, it isn't a science school."

"Yeah, it's a boring school."

"Nope, it's the opposite, you are invited to be a spy school."

That is where my life became exciting. This also makes sense because I secured my room with lots of stuff, and no one except spies can successfully enter.

-Timeskip-

Here we are, make sure you don't, well, good luck.

I opened the door, and a guy gestured to me to go to his line.

We were the first years, and I saw Mike Brezinski, a Torracat.

"Mike?!"

"Yeah? Wait, Alex?"

"What are y..."

"Successfully did a mission with Ben, I accidentally discovered that he was a spy. My evasive action brought me here."

"You said that as if it was casual."

"Yeah, I'm used to this now."

"So? You're the new kid?"

I jumped and looked back, a Glaceon was looking at me. She smelled like Lilliac and Gunpowder.

"Oh, hi? Are you new too?"

"No, I just am here to talk to you, Alex."

"How do y..."

"I'm a spy, and it's my job to know things."

"Well, if you know my name, how about a name exchange?"

"Fine, my name is Erica Hale."

"Daughter of Ale..."

"Yeah, my father is not a good spy, for God's sake, he can't even press the brake of a car when his foot is right on it!"

"Do you hate yo..."

"No, but I just think he is lousy, for a spy."

"Say!" Erica changed the topic fast.

"You got to go with your first years too."

"Bye?"

She did not respond

Geez, Ben's school is weirder than I thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2: What is SPYDER?

p data-p-id="aada5441e659193619f58613349a8003"-Timeskip-/p  
p data-p-id="4a0c580adbf13967a057372742331a46"Me, Mike, and the rest of the first years reached a large quad hall./p  
p data-p-id="aed310f322ecf54fe707ddbe9ff54f3a"Apparently, the rest of the students were there too. I couldn't see Ben nor Erica nearby./p  
p data-p-id="8554bd8b35a69e7409dee12851668b3e"A guy was talking to the rest of the student body./p  
p data-p-id="aa30fc5ca7ae8a93e4493c82fafdd8bd"His name read Barnabus Sidebottom, and it was funny./p  
p data-p-id="d0c7df0ddaac37644280c0ae847fa939"I chuckled./p  
p data-p-id="4dc8848e6a654bd2d663bfe881a3ce49"The first years saw me do it, but not everyone else./p  
p data-p-id="b0c203804d8a1ce00a0d9836cb7341d9"Then, the principal ended his speech./p  
p data-p-id="cbfd831727d2eb7ddd66b189906ccaff""I will name each student one by one. Starting with a student that went on a successful mission with some of our students. Mike Brezinski."/p  
p data-p-id="80d40f31ffbdf35599cbb41303e084fa"Mike went on the stage and shook hands with the principal. The principal was a Raichu, but he looked like an ugly one, to be honest./p  
p data-p-id="3b25e4c5c6e1ba6efd89ce1383ddf416"He called me next. "Next is, looking down on his folder, Alexander Rider Ripley." Then he looked disappointed./p  
p data-p-id="c593109d919c6020f144b0a9e657a1d7"He shook hands with me and put a serious face on./p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="f03f5ebf3f853efa6184b5d370e22292"-Timeskip-/p  
p data-p-id="2c1b1ebd187874c4af6c77a2c2ed17ed"A teacher came. He apparently teaches bomb diffusing. That would be easy, I've spent time diffusing bombs since I was 9. I know every single model in the world, and how to diffuse them./p  
p data-p-id="1ae4bf975d887cd54917c0253a2ca428"Our first assignment was to diffuse our bombs in our own dorms./p  
p data-p-id="8b12ee21874d913e0dd0682536d692b5"I finished mine with ease and headed towards the library./p  
p data-p-id="f5e0f082087df2b95cc2eb70a4752fd1""I went and sat at my brother's table."/p  
p data-p-id="4d1800203988b21b30f8f0087065a080""Hi bro."/p  
p data-p-id="d56e81593e3d00ba504378fe9051a041""Hi Alex, he was busy listening to something with pink earphones."/p  
p data-p-id="8d52fe8fdcdabaafbe343cd3b1b03a61""Wait, you're done, not even Erica Hale can diffuse a bomb that fast!" a Leafeon shrieked./p  
p data-p-id="e9d930f1f0b41c1ca69c8eeff40501aa""I diffused my bomb fast enough. It was the easiest model to diffuse." /p  
p data-p-id="8e12a8bf6f57fb4c26cf233e1eb1eec9"Sure enough, Mike came in too, smiling at girls./p  
p data-p-id="21c86945d5fa1dd3ffbfd71df24fa8cc""What's he doing here" The Leafeon hissed./p  
p data-p-id="2f036ffa99d39e4ee427efab8dde8fd0"Maybe he's done with his homework." A Pikachu suggested,/p  
p data-p-id="98c27feee9d956484988723342adc008""there's no way, they only started the timers 15 minutes ago!" The Leafeon replied/p  
p data-p-id="5cd63eab8f5a89ec67c2f47664c25d5f"Ben looked interested in the thing he was listening too./p  
p data-p-id="dbac97555d84417ad50844a3a4c9668e"Mike then came and asked, "What are you listening too?"/p  
p data-p-id="4e87ee0b9e747c4f9a086811fa69c774""Class lecture" Ben replied./p  
p data-p-id="dc77803a5f275152a556a8d49ac9afa6""What happened to your explosives homework, Mike, Did you diffuse it already?"/p  
p data-p-id="1224a11e3530cc016923741e29880f10""No." He replied/p  
p data-p-id="a570cab390d8a654e35c6e1f809bfbe7"We all gasped in shock/p  
p data-p-id="b6f88daf91ea06aee3c7ffb9d46ed69d""You mean you left a ticking time bomb in your dorm room?" The Leafeon asked/p  
p data-p-id="044812a2f4b92cb19c85a68a6ffe715f""Calm down, Salandit, I didn't do that either."/p  
p data-p-id="3aa01e84365bfb26c3eced35801c7973""My nickname's 'Kekleon,' not Salandit"/p  
p data-p-id="1fa5ee96d3df885ba02eadf856a23e24""They are both dragony things."/p  
p data-p-id="be31d51c09c354227693f310c9535530""So what'd you do with the bomb."/p  
p data-p-id="46ff4473ff286697d5f81a4c110a6a97""Well, I tried to diffuse it at first, but I thought. 'What's the point of diffusing if the enemy will just go away while I am diffusing it.' I left the bomb in the quad and set the timer to let it detonate earlier. The villain will think after the bomb explodes, "Wow, I got him!' He drops his guard, that is where I nab him!" Mike pounced around while he spoke because of all the action stuff he spoke of./p  
p data-p-id="f80f5e475db0050f1feceab255318e75""So you are just going to let the bomb blow up?" The Pikachu asked/p  
p data-p-id="af6719207bcfe44aac9e9f12e1df184b""Yes, and I think I already told you that I put the bomb in the quad. I put signs there."/p  
p data-p-id="4f8c8c3fd4ee90fa3cc7b5b1c883f68c""Why did you do that?" The Leafeon asked/p  
p data-p-id="8b07138db9e9be36bd3c6e3fb69ea06f""I already told you, Diversion!" Mike told him./p  
p data-p-id="dd1d25321be996735d692a1c2f9a5a8f""Well, you can't do that! It's against the rules!"/p  
p data-p-id="36aec1cb7eafc42cbe6d39deaf61d7a5""The bad guys aren't going to follow the rules, why should we?"/p  
p data-p-id="8b57013ce3c62226f3954f77064a6fca"The bomb exploded, everyone in the library ran towards it, which was stupid, because what if the bomb has poisonous chemicals?/p  
p data-p-id="7e94da1affd8a71bdc9853b9c24addcc""See? The Perfect diversion."/p  
p data-p-id="d9aabae9a5e4ef87b22ea12ff7149185"Ben stopped listening to his mp3 file./p  
p data-p-id="19a24c1bed23dc7f70d22264be888f94""That's it?" The Vaporeon asked/p  
p data-p-id="38c05000849295638c4b9978dbd09d72""That's all there was. What more do you need? He confirmed that... ugh." The Pikachu looked at me and Mike./p  
p data-p-id="cc5ba877c50c51dcb84c928d198f2192""What we are discussing before is actually happening."/p  
p data-p-id="efa4f71a60c5a89ff0eb2dcc58fe1ced""Wait, are you guys talking about SPYDER," Mike asked/p  
p data-p-id="f5392d1499f8983c91a1c150c110f5ff"Everyone looked at him with shock, except me, I looked confused./p  
p data-p-id="1a46cff2af9b73834ef79552230a21ea""SPYDER, the international consortium of villains committed to causing chaos and mayhem for a price?" He looked at my brother/p  
p data-p-id="45a23b97738af932b5932baeb1ba5d7e""Don't pretend they don't exist, they've tried to kill you a couple of times."/p  
p data-p-id="40b45afc18085b7e6be26a3e52de657f"I was shocked, why would they kill my brother? Is he that good of a spy?/p  
p data-p-id="2a88500186f12dbe5ee3127f59c129e9""How long have you known about SPYDER?" The Leafeon asked/p  
p data-p-id="9296432d7b55db4b67dabf6ad97b176e""Oh, for a few hours, it's not like their existence is a secret."/p  
p data-p-id="027c902708b80160675930b94ae252f4""Actually it is." My brother interrupted/p  
p data-p-id="2408080a490361c8a9c5a475c444c513""Really? Because it is not a well-kept one."/p  
p data-p-id="b4d8b6be8e50fdf5f77c615eddf750ed""Apparently not," My brother sighed/p  
p data-p-id="846499323724fcc40f055ae4a2f3eba9""Though, I'd love to know what they are up to now." My brother asked the Pikachu /p  
p data-p-id="2ae9d9d526580fd77439d8e29f4c529d""You will find out soon, they are activating you!"/p  
p data-p-id="cf096afb946039386466f7580f7ff453""We don't know that for sure. For all I know, he is activating Warren"/p  
p data-p-id="22ae02a7b129dcff0d9a989d524e8141""Warren? Don't be ridiculous! He can't handle SPYDER!" The Pikachu said/p  
p data-p-id="f749c67972c0c396f4424bc29076980d""Umm... I'm right here" The Leafeon, who's name is Warren, said gloomily/p  
p data-p-id="6be1412e3415528a8792e66c64780172""The Idiot was obviously talking about you." The Pikachu asked/p  
p data-p-id="a102ba96f2a3892c91bc000abbaff798""Wait, who's the Idiot?" I asked/p  
p data-p-id="8ae42bfce6f12a3f369c767357c02beb""The principal" The Pikachu replied./p  
p data-p-id="50464ccc261862c8e8c2a521b7289dd2""By the way, my name is Zoe Zibbel," The Pikachu said/p  
p data-p-id="60b2ad06d1f9ee1cec9e17f2121e7c31""Mine is Warren Reeves," The Leafeon said/p  
p data-p-id="51a1ad8ad8ebe831651aedee4b6fe26a""Hi, I'm A..."/p  
p data-p-id="d352898d2aef2904c52c834c3ba9dda1""We know, you are Alexander Rider Ripley. You must be Ben's little brother." The Pikachu said/p  
p data-p-id="c4ceb563a5a3928bc8bf152854016e44""Yeah"/p  
p data-p-id="ff9360fe5255a89df513039e3fb98999""Guys, we need to back on topic." My brother interrupted/p  
p data-p-id="a0cf4aeb78559e148285e8f82f84d4ee""Oh right."/p  
p data-p-id="423939e19b928b14d464bcda2778e17a""We don't know if I am going to be activ..."/p  
p data-p-id="ffd50c586bca2e63728ca42d13d9d825""You should be." A voice said behind us/p  
p data-p-id="594accb97a82c8a31e4f35f511c92edc"Erica Hale was there/p  
p data-p-id="a2a1975bec8b055ec6b671dc236065fb""Get your coat, it's time to move outside."/p  
p data-p-id="18b3584bbad4b5661154b94d8862c97f""Wait, am I being activated now?!" my brother looked like he was panicking./p  
p data-p-id="354de2f4e2c06cbe9317735367a84afc""This is a crisis situation. There is no time to waste." /p  
p data-p-id="e1f870a98a42b509b3125544c9649b87""Can I have a bathroom break?"/p  
p data-p-id="3efe7ff83e99d930dce0919d6efd0b35""Fine, you can go, although you should make it quick."/p  
p data-p-id="2dfdb208a9f41b5f8becebc00817beb7"Ben went to the bathroom/p  
p data-p-id="eb680dd98b3eb630010c360f8b2ee58b""Zoe and Mike, bring Ben's stuff in his dorm. Also Mike, nice thinking. Alex, good job on diffusing that bomb so fast."/p  
p data-p-id="2d22d8404f78228ec0003a5cc042aa63""Good thinking?! What he did was dangerous, and against the rules!" Warren protested/p  
p data-p-id="4d2ba3916f0b4a4b8453beba01577525""Yes, that was exactly what I did in that homework."/p  
p data-p-id="018897c983aca33152ff5a9ceaadb429"This was when Ben came back from the bathroom./p  
p data-p-id="149dcf3b1548d8c9f0a803d4c4ec3785"He apparently heard us, because he asked, "Wait, what did I do for my explosives homework?"/p  
p data-p-id="25e0102e461d1316afc19772487656ca""Let you bomb explode in your dorm. Cmon, let's go."/p  
p data-p-id="af652afd7c7953d8a7cd80741d8bf8db"Erica then looked at me and Mike and waved/p  
p data-p-id="90b07d27a3eb6e64aae72ce2439e92d0"Then we waved back./p  
p data-p-id="16988a96892c98770040d1833dcd31d0"Ben looked like he watched a horror movie./p  
p data-p-id="967bbaaea359cfbf9c5af1c28364e058"That as when I knew what Ben's crush is./p  
p data-p-id="cd2325661d718a6d22f609ef781abfb1"When Ben rode on a Black SUV and was out of our earshot, Erica chose this time to tell me to go somewhere private with her./p  
p data-p-id="abc1444d680663b887d59f0fcb1977a7""You know how to hack stuff, right?" She asked me/p  
p data-p-id="411ad2f163e62100fdb16ebf982d4f28""Yes? Why do you ask, and how do you know?"/p  
p data-p-id="1a7def19a0331fb71fe19a3e0dddeb28""I'm training to be a spy, also can you look at the White House's security cameras. We need evidence for something, record ALL OF THEM! Understand?"/p  
p data-p-id="5e68a38e34c02cea7f061f933a3155aa""Yes." I went on my laptop and started hacking because the other first years haven't done their explosives homework yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3: More than a Spy

p data-p-id="816183ac4141d613459db42e0240e3ed"I went on my laptop and started hacking./p  
p data-p-id="eb7f765ebbb426d220778e7f95b43c4f"I had a bug on my pocket, I dropped it on the floor, and it moved to the van, right before Erica told me to start hacking./p  
p data-p-id="0f1cfcd59ff57477bf24c008ce2cfd9c"It had the Ekaterina symbol on. (If you don't know stuff about The 39 Clues series, you might be left in the dark)/p  
p data-p-id="95ffd06172bfcb72db496733bafcac60"I heard three voices, so I switched my bug to camera mode./p  
p data-p-id="59df8422da19e5b8cffc7034504f3286"I saw three people, one was my brother, another was a glaceon, another was a Midday Lycanroc, President David Stern./p  
p data-p-id="969c67eca8aa3cae4721ca8ddbb7346c"It also appeared my brother knew the glaceon as much as Erica Hale. I was right, his name is Cyrus Hale./p  
p data-p-id="a385e7da12e82b971cf63ec73a7e6fcb"They had a conversation, the president knew there was a plan by SPYDER that he was going to be assassinated. Well, David Stern was one of the millions of extended cousins of mine./p  
p data-p-id="f009ed3d01a77b341da8e4b7dccdf828"My closer cousins are Amy and Dan Cahill, and we have our secret conversations because they control our family, and we control the CIA... and even SPYDER, so I know of all of their plans./p  
p data-p-id="978b8b8c740933685f839e98286de3e9"Ben doesn't know that my programs are extremely classified by my own family and me. Ben shouldn't know because he is not yet ready. I'm not part of SPYDER though. I knew how to hack into SPYDER's firewalls, even to the deeper side./p  
p data-p-id="3ce732f25402a8300a14460cef360e8b"Unfortunately, I had to let my brother suffer for now. It had to be him or the country, I hated SPYDER as well, but I couldn't let anyone know that I had the capacity to hack into their firewall./p  
p data-p-id="3f29d984a57749702e4c77a1a3223d86"I'm just glad to be in Spy School, but I was scared about Elmore Finch and Murray Hill. I just don't like those Lucians operating on SPYDER./p  
p data-p-id="ec817d76b75112b06314679397fa5ae4"I am Ekat, Tomas, and Madrigal. I don't have the intellect of a Lucian or the creativity of a Janus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
